


The Heiress' Guide To Pet Care

by twofoldAxiom



Series: The Heiress' Guide to Suffering Porn [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drowning, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kinktober, Large insertions, Macro/Micro, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resurrection, Sex Toys, Snuff, Temporary Character Death, Vomiting, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom
Summary: Feferi keeps a shrunken-down Karkat as a pet, and doesn't quite grasp that just because he's in a tank doesn't mean he likes it.
Relationships: Feferi Peixes/Karkat Vantas
Series: The Heiress' Guide to Suffering Porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Heiress' Guide To Pet Care

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for this year's Kinktoberstuck (the prompts I chose were Bathing and Micro/Macro) but then I realized I want to do NaNoWriMo this year so I decided against doing the other days. I already started this fic, though, so I decided I'd finish it today, too. And I did! With just an hour and a half to spare!
> 
> Also due to time constraints, characterization is probably not great, but it's a quick smut fic so maybe this isn't the best place to expect my most nuanced, thoughtful work. I still did what I could.
> 
> Anyway this contains some pretty extreme kinks so please read the tags. If you feel like I need to tag anything else, please mention in the comments. Otherwise, enjoy!

"Wakey-wakey, Crabcakes!" You groan as the artificial moonlight floods into your enclosure when Feferi flips the switch. She taps the glass and you cover your ears, but her sing-song voice still pierces through your skull. "It's a beautiful evening and you're not spending all of it asleep, are you?"

"Fuck off." You mutter. She can't hear you of course, you're pretty sure even at your loudest, she's only going to hear a tinny little whistle; but you can hear her loud and clear as she approaches, and then the top of your enclosure is opened up and her soft, cool hands are picking you out of your recuperacoon.

"Of course you aren't, sweetie, we've got a big night planned and I'm all dressed up, but I have to get _you_ ready!" Yep, she can't hear you at all, and she's already carrying you to the ablutions block, right towards the sink. It's a wonder she hasn't drowned you in that thing yet, she fills it with way too much water and seems to be under the general impression that your gills work just fine even after she had them pierced. She coos and awws at you like you're a particularly rambunctious wriggler when you try to kick out of her grasp, and you only succeed in dropping yourself into the basin proper, sputtering as you fight to get yourself to the surface.

You cling to the edge of the basin while she hums and gets the bath ready, pouring in exotic-smelling petals and frothy cleansing liquids into the bowl. The bubbles rise high over your head, soapy peaks that threaten to collapse on you at any moment, and all you can do is hold on when she scoops you up with a handful of them and hope she's going to be gentle tonight.

"Hold still, alright?" She says, sing-song, prodding at your belly with a finger; gently, you're sure she thinks, but to you it feels like a heavy thump. You catch sight of her lower lip caught between her teeth before she's scrubbing you raw with a fluffy washcloth, holding your squirming body still with barely any effort. Before you can get used to being scrubbed, she dunks you into the basin and you have to fight your first instinct to open your mouth and swallow the soapy water, your gills fighting _you_ to open past their piercings.

You gasp for air when she brings you back up, coughing and wheezing as you're allowed to breathe again. The light hurts, and you groan as she turns you over in her hand, scrubbing over your back and legs now, and even through the soggy mess of your hair. You can't help but purr as she goes over your horns, and you _know_ she can feel it when you do because she giggles. It doesn't save you when she decides to dunk you back in the water though, and this time you're surprised enough that you swallow some of the sickly-sweet bubbles.

She holds you down for longer than you wish she would. Your head pounds, and you sputter when she brings you back up, the sudden change in pressure and altitude making your vision blur around the edges. This time she sets you down on the edge of the basin, and you sway as she does so, nearly falling into the water again. It looks shallower than it did earlier; maybe she's draining it already?

"You're so cute when you finally decide to behave." She picks you up again, this time rinsing you with a small hose. You're just thankful the water is warm this time, and you turn your face up and rub your fingers through your hair, relaxing in her grip just slightly. She guides the hose across your body, and you arch a little to help her get all the soap out.

Her hand closes around your middle again. One of her fingers pushes between your legs, spreading your thighs and rubbing the lips of your nook. You kick weakly as you feel the pressure mounting, whimpering and clinging to one of her fingers. "Come on, Karcrab, open up! I've got a special surprise for you if you do, pretty please?"

"It won't fit, you idiot; stop that!" You mewl, desperately, claws digging harmlessly into her skin as she keeps rubbing the pad of her finger into you, back and forth and teasingly, achingly forward. You hear her making a displeased noise, but only distantly past your own whimpering and gasping as she keeps trying anyway. You shudder. You moan. Despite it all, you're getting wet, and your bulge is squirming in your sheathe. "Stop! Hey, stop it, _please!_ "

She pushes so hard you think you might break under the strain, even as your bulge slides out to try and make more room. Your eyes roll up as she gets just the tip in, and your toes curl as you whimper. "Feferi, p-please!"

She hums to herself again, a petulant little whine, but she pulls her finger away. Did she hear you? You're so relieved you could cry. You relax in her grip and think she's going to dry you off now, maybe put you in a stupid little doll outfit and carry you outside to show you off to a bunch of other gawking seadwellers that you know she doesn't actually like. If you're _really_ lucky, she'll remember to feed you. It might even be something more substantial than a piece of cake. Fuck, you'd kill for _grubloaf_ these days. 

You feel her turning you over in her hands, look up at her soft, doting face, and realize you're way, _way_ too close to those razor-sharp teeth all of a sudden. Her cheeks are slightly flushed as she looks you over. Creeping dread sinks into your gut as she licks her lips.

You gulp. "No fucking way..."

You _scream_ as she brings you to her mouth, pinning your arms and legs aside with her thumbs. You have no choice but to watch as she opens wide and then closes her lips over your pelvis, and then the points of her teeth graze your skin on either side of your middle. "Feferi, no!"

Her mouth is damp and cool, and tears stream down your face; you haven't stopped screaming and squirming either, trying to free at least one limb from her grip. You're shrieking a litany of "no, please, please don't eat me!" and this close she _must_ hear you begging for your life, right? She sucks you a little deeper and you scream yourself hoarse. You feel a rumble, shaking you down to your core.

She's laughing. What the fuck is she laughing for?

That thought gets cut short when you feel the broad, wet roughness of her tongue swiping up from your ass to your nook. You're so shocked that your whole body clenches up and you almost cut yourself on her teeth. She licks you more insistently, and even as you squirm, looking down at her lips, you moan. She does it again, her tongue pushing into your nook, and you jerk in her grip.

She laughs again, the vibration carrying into you, and your bulge pushes out the rest of the way as she _tonguefucks_ you. 

You're not sure what to think. You _can't_ think. She slurps at your flesh, loud enough that it's almost more embarrassing than what it _feels_ like, and you tip your head back and moan as the pressure of her tongue digs deeper into you. Fucking _fuck_ , it's been too long since you've gotten off; you'd been too busy just trying to survive Feferi's dubiously informed coddling to get yourself off, and now it's coming crashing down on you. 

Has it always felt this good? Have you ever felt this good? 

You're not even scared of being in her mouth anymore. She hums and your eyes roll up again, so far that the world goes dark. All you hear is her voice and the slurping, sucking noises below your waist; her tongue reaches deeper into you than your bulge or your fingers ever managed, so deep and thick it actually fucking hurts, the texture of it driving you insane as it rubs up against your _everything_. She's rubbing up on things you didn't even know you _had._

 _"F-Feferi, don't stop, oh fuuuuck,_ " You're delirious, probably, from being nearly drowned and now getting your thinkmeats fucked out of you. You moan and roll your hips against her tongue, and you're so close you can taste it, so close it's making your toes curl again. You bite your lip and try to prolong the feeling, just enjoying getting to feel this way again, and then she stops right as you're on the edge.

You blink, looking down at her. She opens her mouth and slides you back out, and looks down at your spit-stained, flushed form like she's studying you. You can feel the cool air on your open, sloppy nook, trying to clench down on nothing, and your bulge still weakly flopping against your belly. Fuck's sake.

"Why'd you stop? What the fuck could have possessed you to sto _ooooh, fuck!_ " Your complaint is cut off when she forces her finger into you, up to the first joint; it slides right in after all the work her tongue did, and she smiles as she wriggles it around, making you arch your back. It's not as good as her tongue was, stiff and unyielding, a little too dry, and it leaves your nook gaping even more when she pulls it out.

"Perfect!" She grins down at you, peering just about _into_ you. "Should be the right size and depth now. I hope you like your surprise, Crabkat!" 

You don't like the sound of that.

You like the sound of whatever she just pulled out of the medicine cabinet even less. Her grip around you is firm, but not as tight as usual, so you have enough space to squirm around and see what it is she just pulled out: It's a short string of pink pearls, five in total, like a miniature necklace, but something tells you that's not going around your neck. They're much bigger than you can comfortably wear around your throat, for one, and you don't see a clasp anywhere.

She presents it to you like you would have any idea what the fuck it's for, beaming as you stare down at it, and then giggling as you try to squeeze yourself out of her hand. "Aww, don't squirm around. You wouldn't want me to drop you, would you?"

A fall from this high, at this size, might actually kill you. It's with immeasurable reluctance that you stop pulling away from her, and she rewards you with a wet smooch that might have been chaste on someone not currently the size of a toy.

"Now hold still so I can get your present in nice and deep."

You feel a jolt like an electric shock at those words, and the firm roundness of one of the pearls pressing up against your nook. It's mostly smooth, at least smooth enough that it slides right into you with nearly no problem besides size. You wheeze as you feel the second one bumping up against the first, as Feferi rolls it against your tight folds and stretches you further open on it.

"What the _fuck_ ," You hiss when it pops past the widest point and sinks into you. Your ordeal isn't nearly over, though; you look down and there's still three more to go, each one slightly bigger than the last until the last one is almost the same width around as Feferi's fingers are. To your dismay, she takes hold of the third one and teases your bulge with it, that hungry look on her face again as she gives it a teasing shove. "Nnh!"

"You're so cute like this. Do you like your gift?" She purrs as she violates you. Far below, you think you can see the squirm of her bulge beneath her skirt, longer than you are tall, and you wonder if she's going to try and put that in you. She sees where you're looking and chuckles warmly. "Don't be greedy, Crabsnack; I can barely fit these pearls in here! But I guess that means you like them, huh?"

She pushes again, making you tremble. Slurry dribbles out of your bulge, forced out by the pressure of the pearls up against your shameglobes. Liquid slides across your cheek, tears or sweat or drool. Your eyes cross and you grit your teeth as the third pearl slowly, inevitably, makes its way inside you.

Your nook can barely even clench anymore. You can feel it twitching around the pearls deep inside you, so deep you're mostly only aware of them as pressure. Your bulge is still dripping slurry down your thighs. Your shameglobes are squeezed so tight they can't hold any liquid in, forced to drool out your geneslime in a slow trickle that doesn't give you any relief.

"Almost there..." She coos softly above you, the fourth pearl nudging the third one deeper in; it's so cramped that you can barely breathe, or maybe it's just that she's gripping you tighter and tighter to keep her hold on you. Fuck, the pearls feel _huge_ when she squeezes you. They're bumping up against each other and packed so tight in your nook that she can probably feel them through your skin. 

Even spreading your legs in a desperate attempt to loosen up for her doesn't help; any room you make is quickly filled up again. You hang limply in her grip now, your nook stretched tight and full, so deep inside you that your breathing's gone shallow and your gills flutter against their piercings. 

You whimper as the fourth pearl finally, finally sinks in. She can't fit any more; she wouldn't try, right? Even she must be able to tell you can't take this!

Her finger prods at the taut, distended lips off your nook, and over the sore length of your bulge. It's oversensitive right now; you twitch and clench up as she touches you, when she opens up her fingers and touches your belly, your chest, your tearstained face.

"You were doing so well, too, Karkat." It's weird to hear her use your name, your real name. It somehow feels more intimate than having her tongue most of the way up your nook. She pouts and whines, rubbing more insistently. "You've only got one more to go, don't tell me you can't get it in there after all that!"

She swipes up a dribble of your geneslime and rubs at your nooklips again, as if trying to pry them apart just a little more, but there's no more space for it to go; you still find it in you to try and kick her hand away, but you ache with how full you are and how much you need cum instead of just having liquids forced out of your bulge. That's probably what shocks you most; even after being tonguefucked and stuffed with jewelry, you haven't managed to get off, and you really, really want to.

She sighs and drops her hand, but her eyes don't leave your sore nook. You growl as she gives it a prod, feeling the weight of the fifth pearl still hanging out of you, tugging slightly at the pearls already in you.

"Hmm, guess I overestimated how much you could take." No fucking shit? You'd be pissed if you could think about anything but getting those fucking pearls out and maybe treating your sore bulge to some actual affection. "But maybe..."

She turns you over in her palm, as if weighing you. You lift your head enough to see her biting her lip again, before she brings up her finger and rubs your aching bulge _hard_ , like she's trying to scrub it or squish it or something. Fuck, you don't even care at this point; you wrap your thighs around it and lock your ankles behind the joint, panting as you try to roll your hips against her touch, trying to take your pleasure where you can instead of letting her do what she will with you. You're so fucking close, you don't even care, you just need a little more...

She tuts, tugging her finger out of your grip, sliding it against your nook again, and you _scream._

 _"_ For _fuck's_ sake, stop _toying_ with me!" You're so keyed up you're shaking, raising your ass for her, the pearl swinging heavily between your thighs and the new position nearly squeezing one out of you, leaving you gasping. " _Please_ just let me cum, I _hate_ this!"

She runs her finger down your spine, from the back of your neck down to your tailbone. You shiver. _Can_ she hear you? " _Please!_ "

You don't know what you were expecting, but you were _hoping_ she might pull the pearls out and use her tongue on you again. You would have given anything for that, in that moment. What you got was neither, as she pushed her finger- wet with your own slurry- against the tight ring of your chute.

" _Fuck!_ "

You get up on your hands and knees like you might be able to escape her, but she's quicker at catching you than you are at evading; she catches you before you can so much as get past the tips of her fingers, and catches you again when you nearly slip through. You kick at her with renewed vigor, hard enough that she nearly drops you again. Her grip goes tight, squeezing the breath out of you, very nearly squeezing the pearls out too.

" _Really_ , Crabcakes?" She tuts. You bite her, hard enough that you taste blood. "Ouch!"

She pins you in the basin this time; you have to fight to keep your head above the water. The ripples keep putting you under, perfume from the leftover bubbles and flowers so thick in your lungs that you can taste it. The way she holds you, you can't escape without putting your head down, and you don't trust her to understand the idea of drowning. She barely seems to understand the idea that you don't want her finger up your chute.

You whimper as she prods at your nook again. One of the pearls has come loose, and she works at getting it back in, rolling it against the sensitive folds until despite yourself you're bucking back against it. She titters with glee as you feel something _give_ inside you, and your nook swallows up the pearl no problem, little more than a wet pop and a slurp. It doesn't even hurt, but you feel terribly, unnaturally heavy. The last pearl only makes it halfway, but that seems to be good enough for her, leaving your legs trembling, the entrance to your nook stretched tight and hot.

"See, was that so hard?" She pets you between your horns, nearly forcing your head down again. You gasp for air when she lets up- and that gasp leaves you in a strangled yell when she pours something cool and viscous down your ass. It smells mostly floral, and leaves shimmering, oily spots in the water as it floats past. You're too busy trying to keep your head up and pull away from her at the same time to give it much notice, not when she's prodding at your chute again with her finger slicked up with the stuff.

The pressure builds and builds until it feels like it might crush you, until you're sure the pearls in your nook are being displaced by it too, crushing your insides. Can she feel it? You don't know. You're not sure you know anything right now. Every time her finger slips from your chute, she grinds it against your nook, stuffing the pearls tighter inside you. You've never been so full; you didn't think you could _be_ this full. It gets even harder to think when her finger pushes down on your bulge again, and the movement of the pearls pressing up behind it from inside- 

Your mind stutters, static bursting where thoughts once were. Fuck. _Do that again._

"That's a good boy, just like that now!" You grind down on her fingers and you can _hear_ a smile in her voice, as she spreads your thighs wider around her knuckles, grinding the bony peak of one _hard_ into your bulge. You sob, wrecked and helpless, as she withdraws and pushes her finger against your chute again. 

This time your body can't resist. Your eyes go wide and it feels like time stops, before it starts over far too fast: There's that eternity of mounting pressure, before her finger is inside you up to that first joint, all at once. You shouldn't be able to stretch so far. _You shouldn't be able to stretch so far._ You can feel her under your skin, wiggling that finger around, cooing breathily over your head as she feels for the pearls through the thin, fleshy wall separating chute and nook. You can hear her bulge fucking into her own nook even from here, the pitch of her breath changing every time it hits just right.

She giggles. "Awww, you're real quiet all of a sudden." 

She thrusts her finger into you, knocking you forward into the water. Bubbles froth around your mouth and you can barely get your hands under you before she's pushing deeper in; you break the surface with a gasp and she crooks her finger, forcing a noise you didn't know you could make out of you.

The worst part is it doesn't hurt, not really. Whatever was in the oil she poured onto your skin makes warmth settle in your belly with every full-bodied thrust. Even the pearls don't feel so bad anymore, nothing but heat and wet pleasure that leaves you shaking, drooling, cross-eyed. The water laps at your chin, and a particularly enthusiastic thrust pulls you under.

Water rushes in right as she squeezes your shameglobes in just the right way that you can't block it out. You scream, bubbles bursting overhead, your slurry tinting the water reddish-pink in thick, gooey streaks. The weight of Feferi's finger pins you to the floor of the basin, your lungs squeezed tight with the lack of air and the sudden change in depth. You watch the bubbles rise over your head, your pierced, useless fucking gills straining until it feels like they might tear.

You can see her through the churning surface, see her eyes closed and mouth open; you can't hear it, but you can imagine it clearly: Her voice high and breathy as she pumps her bulge to the time of her finger still twitching in your guts, the sound of her slurry splattering the tile.

You can't even bring yourself to be afraid. You cum even harder as she forces more of her finger into you, screaming, thrashing, choking. She doesn't hear so much as a gurgle.

~!~

"Phew! Got a little overexcited there. And I'm late for my announcement."

Karcrab's perfectly still as you work your finger back out of him. You pull the plug on the basin of the sink and rinse him and yourself off, and touch up your hair and makeup a little. The bite he gave you wasn't as bad as it felt; it's pretty much healed over already! He was just being a little too playful, you think.

He's all tuckered out now. Maybe you kept him under the water a little too long? 

You leave your gift in his nook for later and dress him up while he's still limp and cooperative, and then you squeeze the last of the water out of his poor little lungs. No coughing and no breathing, not even a sniffle. Well, you can fix that at least a few more times! That's one of the perks of being an Heiress, right?

You don't want him stinking up the court either, so you give his adorably chubby middle a pinch and focus on your own special brand of psionics. Blood starts pumping under his skin again as you rewind all the damage until he's good as new- or at least mostly new- and he wakes up with a sudden gasp, sitting up in your palms and trying to yell at you.

"So cute." You give him a big smooch on the cheek. "You didn't think I'd let you die like that, did you?"

You might, one of these days. You'll figure out what to do then.

You tuck him into his travel crate with one last pat. You've dawdled long enough!


End file.
